


Nothing Like Him

by Dragon_QueenMorri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Mention of torture, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_QueenMorri/pseuds/Dragon_QueenMorri
Summary: Just before Voldemort was killed in the first war he left behind something or more specifically someone by the name of Belladonna Riddle his precious little baby girl, to one Lucius Malfoy to bring up in his stead but the man had other idea's . How does Belladonna grow up? What is she like?I  suck at summaries so you will have to read to understand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post ever on here and i am only just learning how to use A03 so please bare with me. I am slowly writing this story so updates will be slow and i am trying to write from memory so it will be a lil tricky . This story will diverge slightly from the original story line but i will try my hardest to stick as close to it as i can without completely ruining it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story any comments, questions hate or love are welcome and always appreciated from you all.
> 
> I do not own the characters from HarryPotter and anything associated with it they all belong to the author and creator J.K Rowling.

A young belladonna ran after her big brother Draco in the beautiful garden outside playing tag happily, when a voice called out to them

“Come on in darlings dinner will be served, go wash your hands and tidy yourselves up” her mother’s voice called out to both of them

Bella and Draco stopped running and looked at each other smiling before running off in the direction of the house, trying to be the first one to the table both giggling as they  ran but as they entered the house Bella seemed to trip, sending her sliding across the polished floor on her stomach a good few meters ending up by her father’s feet

“What do we have here” her father’s voice sounded in her ear causing her to look up at the man who seemed angry

“Get up this instance “

Bella whimpered slightly as she slowly got up looking down at the floor not meeting Lucius's angry gaze

“What did I tell you about tracking mud indoors”

“Not to do it” Bella whispered quietly

“What happens when you do “ her father’s voice seemed to lower an octave

“Punishment”

“Very good “

Just as her father was about to grab her arm to drag her off to the room where he punished her Draco popped up next to her

“Are you okay sissy?” Draco asked grabbing her hand squeezing it

  
Bella could only nod because tears had formed in her eyes, she didn’t like her father because she always got punished for everything that went wrong even for her brothers mistakes but she always had to be strong so that her brother and mother would not receive any of her fathers anger and would not worry about her but right now all she wanted to do was scream at her father because she was so sick of it even though she was only 8 years old.

“Darlings what are you doing, dinner will get cold if you do not hurry ” her mother’s voice sounded through the room 

That night after dinner her father had hit her over and over again away from prying eye’s and ears. That was the night she vowed to get stronger so she would not have to endure it much longer.

* * *

 

That was 3 years ago and from there everyday she would wake up early and exercise to the point her little body would collapse. Sure it was brutal work for an 8-year-old but she was focused on not allowing her father to hit her anymore and if he did she would be somewhat strong enough to defend herself even in magic as she practised wandlessly.

By the time she was 10 she read almost all of the books in the library learning all she could about the magical world.

* * *

 

She was 11 now and had learnt of her true heritage and of course, it was by mistake.

Bella was sitting in the study room reading a book on The Most Noble Houses when a house elf appeared before her.

“Miss, Master and Mistress wish to see you”

She looked over to the little elf giving it a smile

“Thank-you dobby please tell mother and father I will be there shortly “

“Right away miss” the little elf bowed his head before disappearing

Bella sighed running a hand through her dark jet black hair, pulling her glasses off and placing them on the desk beside the couch she sat on as she got up to go and meet her parents.

She entered the dining room looking around seeing her parents and her brother already there, she smiled at both her mother and brother before looking at her father void of any emotions 

“ You called for me father” she said with a voice to match her stare

“You and your brother have been accepted into Hogwarts this year, you will be going with your brother and mother to purchase the things you need “

Looking over at Draco and her mother she could see that they both were excited but her father paid no attention to them

“Understood father”

“Dobby” Bella summoned one of their house elves

“Yes miss “

“Fetch my Mother’s and Brother’s robs do not worry about my own”

“Right away miss”

Bella stood as she watched her father walk out of the room and once he was gone she took a deep breath in and out

**At Diagon Alley**

Bella stood in front of a small tea store in Diagon Alley with her mother and brother while their mother fussed over them

“Ma do you mind if I go to Gringott, I wish to speak to the goblins about their jobs and get to know the working of the area just in case I may want to take a job there one day” Bella said

“Not at all dear but be careful if you need me you know what to do “

“of course mother and Draco don’t cause to much trouble” Bella smiled at her brother before kissing him and her mother on the cheek

“You're the troublemaker Bella,” Draco said in return wiping his cheek free from saliva as he smiled

“ ah, of course, one of us has to be”

Bella smiled one last time at her family before making her way to the bank

She greeted a few of the goblins who worked there having met them before, as she approached the teller where Grip-hook was stationed. She had been there many times before with her mother and father but never on her own but each time she came by she made sure to smile and wave at the creatures, she never did have the pureblood society views on things as her family had and for one reason or another they had come to be fond of her

“Good evening grip-hook how has business been”

“Very well I suppose Youngling “

“That’s good and how is the ministry treating you all”

“Like they have always treated us really but I am sure you are here for something else”

“I am indeed I wish to access a certain vault I have the necessary items on my personal to indicate I am who I am but none of this is to be mentioned to anyone else, of course, there will be something for you as well to ensure your silence but if anything gets out I will ruin you and the bank”

She never did like making threats but she knew when it was needed and today was one of those day’s

“Very well which vault are you wishing to enter today”

Bella grabbed an envelope from her breast pocket placing it on the desk in front of the goblin

“Everything is there and explanations as well do not ask for more information”

Bella sighed as she remembered where she found the envelope

_Flashback_

_She had been looking through the books in Malfoy library when a certain book caught her eye with a plain black leather covering which seemed old, she had taken it front its place and opened to read the contents of the book only to find an envelope_

_She had opened it seeing a letter and an object which looked like a ring of sorts. She had gently placed the envelope on the desk getting the letter out and reading it_

_To my beautiful baby girl_

_I am writing this letter in case something happens to myself and if you have found this note then I am no longer here. You will find encased with this letter is an enchanted ring by my own making such a difficult piece of work, a small vial containing a single drop of my own blood and a key. I have placed such items along with this letter for a purpose, that purpose being when a time come in which you wish to claim what is rightfully yours these items will help. Place the drop of blood on the ring before you put the item on and after place a single drop of your own blood on it, if the ring accepts you as my own it will adjust to your finger size and the colour will change to whichever you desire however if it does not then prepare to take your final breaths._

_I am sorry I could not be there for you darling but this ring is my last gift to you oh and the key is connected to the ring so it will know_

_Love your father_

_Tom Riddle_

End flashback

Of course, she had not tested the ring having saving it for this moment but she was curious if the goblin would accept such thing

Letting grip-hook read over the letter and doing what he needed she looked around admiring how beautiful the bank looked from the inside, a few moments later she felt a tap on her head

“Excuse me I was caught up admiring the interior of the bank”

“You say that every time sometimes I wonder if you mean it but back to the matter at hand, while normally you will need the ministry approval of such matters we will make an exception for you if you would please “

Bella smiled at the goblin and held her hand out to the creature allowing him to place the single blood drop on the ring before placing the object on her finger noticing that it was twice the size of her finger before using his nail to draw blood from the same finger once he deemed there was enough of blood he slowly and carefully dropped it onto the ring allowing a few seconds to pass before the effects

Bella watched and the ring slowly shrunk to her size fitting her finger snuggly and comfortably before the colours flashed all kinds of colours before settling on a reddish black tint, she smiled down at the ring on her finger and admired it slightly it was beautiful

“Well it seems you have access to the vault I dear say that particular vault has not been touched in some time I advise taking your time, “ Grip-hook said somewhat smiling as he made his way from the desk handing the letter back and leading her to the carts

Bella made small talk with the goblin as they made their way to the middle vault. Upon entering the vault she to see many different things from money, books, jewellery and much more, she thought that it was more than what was in Malfoy vault. Spending around 10 minutes looking at the many things around the vault Bella decided to take a few books on dark magic and advanced spells placing it in her extended charmed pocket before grabbing a couple bag full of coins before exiting.

She turned to grip hook and handed him one large pouch full just galleons and another bag filled with knuts, sickles and galleons before grabbing out a

“Would you be able to invest the money in that bag towards properties, businesses and anything you deem fit to make a profit ,  watch over it for me and you may take 10 galleons from the first bag for your silence, the second bag is to be divided between the goblins that work here if there are any troubles please owl me directly, my family especially my father will not hear a single thing I do at Gringotts”

Grip-hook looked at Bella like she was somewhat crazy considering she was a Malfoy riddle girl, either family is known for evil but he knew her well enough that she was dead serious plus he could see she was kind at heart so he wasn’t complaining especially since money was involved

“I will see to it youngling”

Bella smiled at grip-hook looking back at the vault thinking for a moment

“What extra security can I put in place so it ensures my vault will not be touched “  
Griphook seemed to think a moment before turning to the door waving his hand over the door

“Besides what is in place already Wards would be a start perhaps even blood wards along with charms”

Bella nodded at the creature before turning to the cart sighing

“Frankly I don’t dabble in powerful ward’s yet that will have to wait a couple of years but for now I trust you will look after what’s mine each year that it stays save I will pay you and all goblins who work here naturally oh any and all purchases I made under the name of D.R.M will be taking from purchases under Belladonna Malfoy will be taken out of Malfoy vault”

“For a youngling, you sure have a decent head on your shoulders girl “

“I have to, after all, I am a Malfoy”

They did not say anything for the rest of Bella's time at Gringotts which wasn’t long before she went to purchase a few of her things

Having brought a couple things already Bella reached to the pocket watch in her pocket flipping it open running her thumb over the glass pouring a little bit of her magic into it waiting a few seconds before her mothers face appeared

“Hello darling are you finished “ her mother spoke

“Yes I have also taken the time to purchase some of my things I was wondering where you and Draco where so we could meet “

“I see well I hope you saved your wand and robes for me to buy love but if you look behind you you’ll find what you are looking for” her mother smiled before cutting the link off

Bella looked at the time noticing they had been shopping for around an hour sighing she spun around coming face to face with her brother’s finger against her forehead

“ Hey sis” Draco spoke smiling flicking Bella's forehead lightly

“Hello dear brother and mother“ she smiled back at Draco slapping his hand away from her face looking over his shoulder to see her mother smiling

“ shall we go now we are caught up “ her mother spoke

“Of course let’s go get the rest of our stuff,” she said hooking her arm around her brother’s walking with him


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeks later at station boarding Hogwarts train**

 

Bella and Draco stood with their arms wrapped around their mother saying goodbye not really wanting to let go of the women but they knew they had to and very soon or they would miss their train.

 

“Alright dears remember what we taught you and stay out of trouble and listen to your Uncle Severus” Narcissa their mother kissed both of their cheeks letting her little kids go straightening their robes 

 

“Stop your fussing Narcissa and lets go we have things to do” her father spoke lowly causing her mother to sigh and step back 

 

“Owl me after you get sorted “ 

 

Bella smiled and grabbed Draco’s hand turning around to their trolly and pushed it into the train to find a seat before all compartments became to packed. Once she found a empty area Bella sat down alone Draco having gone to meet his friends she pulled out one of her school books and began reading through it.

 

Putting the book down Bella stretched her limbs out looking around seeing that no one still hadn’t bothered her. She sighed running a hand through her hair getting up going to find the bathroom, passing by many compartments one particular one caught her eye, a red haired boy and a boy with glasses and clothes to big to fit him 

 

Both boys seemed to stuff their faces with a lot of different candy looking closer Bella could tell the red haired boy was a Weasley no doubt the youngest boy starting his first year at school and the other boy was Harry Potter the very boy who defeated her true father but she didn’t hold it against him after all he was only a baby and from what she heard her father was crazy

 

“Excuse me boy’s” Bella knocked on the compartment door 

 

Both boys looked up from their food to Bella confused clearing swallowing the food in their mouths 

 

“Is there something you need “ Weasley spoke somewhat upset 

 

“Yes I couldn’t help but noticed the amount of candy and food you have in the compartment and was wondering why you need all of it “ 

 

“Ah well you see Harry here hasn’t had any of this stuff before and we both were hungry so he was kind enough to buy something” Weasley spoke again shoving food into his mouth 

 

“Would you like something” Harry spoke quietly pushing his broken glasses up his face 

 

Bella looked at the amount of food still left unopened and grabbed a box of bettie bots every flavour beans 

 

“Do you mind if I have this I quite like them “ 

 

Harry smiled and nodded his head allowing Bella to take it with a gratfull smile 

 

“ Thank-you but I have to go now I hope you have a good day boys” 

 

With that she walked away to find the bathroom

* * *

 

 

Getting off the train Bella made sure to have her wand stowed away up her sleeve not trusting it to be left alone in the baggage area for someone to steal. Looking around she spotted her brother and his 2 goons/ friends who really were just hanging off the Malfoy name, she waved at him before making her way over to the large burly and hairy man begging them over. 

 

She didn’t pay attention for the boat ride over the lake to the castle, it wasn’t until they were met with an older lady with green robes and a pointy hat that she begun paying attention again.

 

“You all will wait here while I inform headmaster of your arrival I expect you to be on your best behaviour while I am gone” 

 

The women said before turning around heading through the doors closing them behind her and once she was out of sight Bella heard her brother’s voice

 

“So it’s true then what they were saying, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts at last” 

 

Draco pushed his way to where Harry and Ron stood closely followed by his goons

 

Bella couldn’t help but groan at her brother's better than everyone attitude courtesy of their father and she couldn’t help but think that one day he will see that the man he admires is just a coward.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the lady come back ushering them all inside where many students waited for them 

 

“When I call you name you will come up and get sorted into your rightful house “ 

 

As the names were slowly called out  and the students filed into their houses it came closer and closer to her name and Bella put on her mask hiding her emotions calming her heart and stood straight 

 

“Belladonna Malfoy” 

 

Her name was finally called as she slowly made her way up to the stool where an old hat sat and allowed her professor to lift the hat up freeing the seat for her as the women lowered the hat onto her head putting up her mental walls, after a few seconds she could hear a voice

 

(The hat - _Italic,_ Belladonna- Normal)

 

_ “What do we have here it looks like I have another Malfoy yet not quite a one are you, i sense there is more to you than you let people believe. you will have lower your walls a tiny bit only just enough so i can sort you”  _

 

_ “ _ If you tell anyone about me not being a Malfoy i will burn you” 

 

“ _ You have my word Miss Riddle “  _

 

Allowing her walls to open slightly bella allowed the hat to read her 

 

“Y _ ou are very interesting much like your father and mother who sat before me although i did not have trouble placing them but the question is where to put you. You have bravery in your heart even when you do not think so this will be suited for Gryffindor,yet your thirst for knowledge is beyond any that i have seen best suited for Ravenclaw. I can also see the kindness and loyalty behind everything you present it would be fit for Hufflepuff but you can be sly, very ambitious and very very resourceful the very qualities of Slytherin the house of which a long line of your family both Malfoy and Black have come from. So you see i am having a bit of trouble either house would benefit from having you”  _

 

“Put me in Slytherin the very house my brother will enter, someone has to look after him”

 

“A _ re you sure, you will do great in any house “  _

 

“Truthfully i do not want to participate in house rivalry but like i said someone has to look after him so Slytherin” 

 

_ “Very well you will face many challenges but i do not doubt for a moment you will manage just fine dear and remember you will find friend's in the most unexpected places“  _

 

_ “SLYTHERIN” the hat finally called after a few minutes of anxious waiting for everyone  _

 

Getting of the stool she made her way over to the Slytherin table being congratulated by her new house followed by her brother who looked smug 

* * *

 

In potions class she had with the Gryffindor’s she could felt a certain red haired boy staring at the back of her head but she ignored it and ignored the class until she was called upon to answer a question which never happened but Gryffindor did lose some point for apparently not being able to answer Professor Snape';s questions and being a know it all on one Hermione Granger's end.

 

It was their first flying class and Bella stood on the grounds with her broom in hand waiting for her teacher listening into some of the conversations going on between the students listing the things she needs to do in her head 

 

A few moments passed before the teacher finally arrived a white haired lady with short spiky hair instructing them to lay their brooms flat holding a hand over it and say up to get the broom to rise 

 

Bella was the only one who had gotten it on her first try while others like Granger and Longbottom struggled. After a few more minute and everyones brooms in hand the professor instructed them on the next part which turned out bad 

 

“Okay when I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick of the ground hard, keep your brooms steady,hover for a moment and then lean forward slightly and touch back down”

 

The lady walked up and down the isle of students as she spoke 

 

“On my mark” 

 

When the whistle blew neville slowly began to float in the air high flickering between descending and ascending.

 

As the broom became unstable the young boy flew off into the distance most of the Slytherins laughing at the poor boy as he struggled to get down. It was almost as if the broom had been cursed, flying straight at the castle wall neville stopped just as the handle of the broom touched the cold grey brick wall before turning around a few times making he go towards the right. For a moment the broom stopped but just like before it speed straight towards the group of students missing them as they hurried to get out of the way. The flight ended when Neville's long black robe caught one of the statues spear somewhat yanking him of his brook letting him dangle high of the ground dangerously and for Bella it filled her with worry 

 

As the robe begun to rip from neville's struggling Bella quickly acted flicking her hand out letting her wand slip into her fingers just as the boy began to fall casting a silent cushioning charm on the floor underneath where he was falling and with a thud neville hit the floor thankfully nothing major was broken. There wasn’t much she could do without being given detention but at least it saved the boy from further damaging. 

 

After the professor walked away helping neville her brother’s voice broke the worry she had for the injured boy

 

“Did you see his face maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse” Draco said tossing something up in the air 

 

Bella looked over to her brother glaring as he stepped forward towards him seeing neville’s remembrall that he had gotten from today’s mail from his gran

 

“Give it here Malfoy” Harry spoke stepping forward as he held his hand out 

 

When Draco didn’t give the ball to Harry, Bella knew it would not end well, she watched as Draco stepped up to his broom slowly flying away showing off his fancy skills 

 

Bella rolled her eyes wand still in hand as she cast a spell on her brother's broom just as he threw a ball into the distance bringing him back down just as quick and he got in the air which seemed to scare him a little and when he landed Bella made her way up to him smacking the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank those who left kudos on this story or who picked it up to read and to Kali_clash_blue who was the first one to comment on this story. Here is chapter 3 for you all and i hope you continue with this story and please excuse any mistakes from sentences missing, random parts in anywhere or just spelling mistakes i had to edit and upload this chapter on my IPad which has a horrible broken screen.

**Halloween weeks later**

 

The weeks she spent at Hogwarts was very eventful and in the short time at the school Bella became familiar with every part of the castle except that of which were forbidden, her mind taking in every small detail of the old structure from the slight colour change to whose portrait hung on the walls but one particular thing stood out and that was their DADA, Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell. The purple turban wearing man seemed odd always stuttering,  looking away seemingly talking to himself when he thought no one was looking, it was like there was another person with him which is why Bella had a bad feeling about the bloke.

 

Sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying the food the house elves had prepared for them Bella scanned the room taking in  everybody's  happy faces but there was two  faces that was not amongst the others, one face belonged to one Hermione Granger a girl who she came to deem interesting because of her intelligence, and one Professor. Frowning she nudged the boy next to her

 

“Do you know where Granger is” 

 

The boy looked from his food somewhat surprised that she had spoken to him considering she hardly spoke to anyone but Draco and even if she did talk to anyone it was still limited. He shook his head before going back to his food making Bella sigh and groan out that the boy was not useful at all, she was about to begin eating again ignoring the lingering feeling in her stomach but as her fork touched the meat on her plate the doors to the great hall slammed open and in came a limping DADA Professor looking pale 

 

“Troll in the dungeon there’s a troll in the dungeon i thought you ought to know” the man yelled out managing to finish his sentence before collapsing onto the floor. A few seconds of silence followed the man fainting before every single person in the great hall screamed quickly getting up out of their seats panicking everyone except Belladonna

 

“Everyone quiet “ a loud booming voice sounded over the many screaming and panicking students

 

“Prefects will lead their respectful houses back to your dorm where you will stay where elves will serve the remaining of dinner until further notice”

 

Bella looked over at the headmaster curiously before smiling slightly knowing full well that wherever the troll was it would cause some damage before being apprehended giving the old man something to think about but she had to admit to herself that she was slightly worried for a certain Gryfindoor. Everyone began to be lead out of the hall in an orderly fashion, on her way out Bella could not help but overhear two boys whispering

 

“Mate where is Hermione” Harry Spoke first leaning in towards Ron so they would not be heard

 

“I heard she went to the girls bathroom on the first floor” Ron spoke sounding like he was not worried

 

“Wait isn’t that the direction dungeons are in “ Harry said grabbing Ron roughly

 

Bella froze being slightly left behind from the rest of her house at the mention of Hermione. She knew the girl was intelligent but there was no way in Merlin's name that she could take on a troll of any kind if she found herself in a situation. 

 

“Stupid Lion” Bella muttered to herself before sneaking off towards the girls bathrooms making sure to not be seen by keeping to the shadows

 

Upon arriving at the bathroom where Hermione was Bella stopped dead in her tracks coming face to face with an ugly and very angry but dumb looking troll holding a very large club swinging its weapon carelessly hitting the stalls and anything in its wake earning a scared scream from the girl trying to get away.

 

“Seriously who let a troll into the catsle” Bella muttered before crouching down looking for Hermione who seemed to be huddled next to a toilet afraid shaking like she was cold and it tugged at her to do something

 

“ you alright there Granger” she spoke loud enough for the troll and Hermione to hear causing the big lump to turn around

 

“ come to laugh at me have you Malfoy” Hermione was in tears at having someone witness her in such a the state of being afraid 

 

As the troll turned back around raising its club into the air Bella could see it was going for the girl once again so she quickly grabbed a piece of wood and stone from the rubble laying around and tossed both at the trolls head as hard as she could trying to get its attention, it worked well enough that instead of the beast swinging at Hermione it turned around now swinging its club downwards towards her. As the club came down towards Bella she rolled forward under the club and between the trolls legs having avoided being squashed and appeared right to where Hermione was.

 

“You know you make me sound like a bad person Granger ” Bella spoke as she was crouched in front of the frightened girl looking at the beast before her cold and calculating protecting Hermione who was behind her 

 

"You are a Malfoy" Hermione said her voice trembling slightly

 

When troll swung again Bella grabbed Hermione and rolled to the side barely avoiding the blow

 

“ you stay there, shut your mouth and don’t make a sound” Bella looked to Hermione briefly making sure she knew she was serious and in return Hermione only gave a curt nod before clamping a hand over her mouth

 

“Good, now shut your eyes and do not open them until i speak to you again “ was all Bella said before standing up dusting her robes off like she had all the time in the world 

 

She looked at the beast and glared holding her arm up in front of her, just as the troll swung downwards with its club she let out a small burst of magic making the the club bounce back towards the creature making it hit its own head with its own weapon causing the troll to lose its balance, staggering slightly backward giving her enough time to slide through the trolls legs aiming an exploding spell between its legs both causing it immense pain and lifting it of the ground a good few inches but it didn’t seem to stop the troll as the club was all Bella could see before getting hit right in the abdomen earning a sickening crunch sound while she flew back wards hitting the wall beside Hermione.

 

Sliding down the wall Bella could tell that the hit had broken a more than enough bones in her to puncture a few organs as she struggled to breath, coughing up blood she stood wobbly, vision blurry head throbbing focusing on one task and one task alone which was now to kill the ugly troll who dare get her into the state that she was in. Flicking her hand out she summoned her wand in her left hand and held up her right growling out both in pain and anger as she focused her magic into 2 spells one from her wand and one from her wandless magic watching as the troll managed to get back onto its feet now rampaging breaking even anything and everything that came into its way.  She could hear the slight clicking of heals and people talking that sounded like they were about to round the corner of the bathroom and just before whoever it was rounded the corner she let off two very powerful 'confringos' at the trolls head efficiently exploding the appendage with a sickening crunch as blood, brains sprayed the room only covering herself in it having cast a charm at Hermione to keep her clean.

 

“That is for injuring me you ungrateful beast“ Bella spoke between ragged breaths her own blood dripping out of her mouth. She turned to face her professors judgemental faces but her gaze was latched onto one particular man by the name of  Quirell who seemed to scream guilty but instead of saying anything she just simply glared at him before hobbling towards Hermione bending down slightly gritting her teeth 

 

“You alright “ she said taking a shallow breath 

 

Hermione was shaking and crying slightly as her hands still covered her face from the horrible scene before her however she managed to nod slowly 

 

Bella couldn’t help but smile a rare smile as she turned her attention back to her professor now struggling even more for air

 

“Don't you lot ever appear on time ” she spoke her eyelids feeling really heavy much like her body

 

Bella slowly  stepped onto and over the troll corpse that was missing its head only having enough strength left in her to collapse in the awaiting arms of her uncle before speaking one last thing

 

“Don’t tell father”

 

The professors looked at their student shocked and worried for the girl who no doubt was close to death but only one professor seemed to gain his senses enough to do anything was the man who held Hermione. Professor Snap went into uncle mode and started casting all diagnostic spells and healing spells he could think in succession one another the best he could with one arm, he turned to face his old friend Minerva 

 

“Minerva come with me you know what to do“ he spoke coldly  laying the girl on the ground allowing the old woman to cast a 'mobilicorpus' allowing the both of them do do their jobs and hope that Madam Pomfrey could handle the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people i know its been awhile since i uploaded or updated anything on this story but its finally chapter 4 is here for you all. I hope you enjoy :)

Bella opened her eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the sight of light not wanting to be immediately blinded, After a few moments she was able to finally able to see that she was in the infirmary a place she loathed to be in. Sitting up in bed caused a shot of pain down her body causing her to groan out 

"You need to rest "  A voice sounded near her, one she had not heard 

 

 Turning her head Bella came to face an older looking with an apron on and a vial in hand 

 

"What happened " Bella spoke her voice sounding lower than normal

 

The older woman walked over towards her patient setting down the vial on the bedside table turning her attention to the young girl that occupied the bed 

 

"You killed a troll and in the process of doing so you were gravely injured. When Severus and Minerva brought you in i thought you were on your deathbed, just be thankful that both Professor's know a thing or two about healing" 

 

Bella let out another groan of pin as she tried to make herself comfortable as she could regarding the situation at hand

 

"what were my injuries and how long have i been here for" 

 

sighing the women stared at her patient shaking her head grabbing her wand from her apron casting a few check-up spells to see how well the girl was healing

 

"7 Broken ribs, 5 of which were on the right side and 2 on your left, A punctured lung, extensive internal bleeding, broken arm in several places and a ton of bruising that was when you came in, now it seems you only have broken arm that is healed in 3 places, all the others are healed nicely but it will take awhile for your body to fully recuperate to its full strength.  You are lucky your mother and Severus  where here to help me stabilise you otherwise if we hadn't you would have needed to go to Saint Mungo's" 

 

 Bella let out a deep sigh turning to look up at the white ceiling not really wanting to be where she was despite the injuries she may have while the nurse grabbed a dropper and filled it with a couple drops of the potion on the table

 

"you will need exactly 5 drops of his each day for the next month or until your body is fully healed" The woman spoke opening Bella's mouth and dropping the exact amount in before continuing to speak, "2 drop in the morning, 2 at lunch and 1 before you go to bed, i will be giving instructions to your head of house to administer the dose. You have guests that wish to see you so i will send them your way seeing as there is nothing else i need to do"

 

Bella continued to stare up at the ceiling for a few more moments wondering how the heck did things end up like they did allowing the nurse to do her thing  not really paying attention to what else the woman had to say. It wasn't until she familiar blond hair peek out  behind the curtain did she draw her attention away from the oh so lovely ceiling.

 

"Hello Brother" Bella said now looking at the blond haired boy who resembled nothing like her

 

“Why “ Draco said looking like he had not slept for days and had not eaten much 

 

“Why what” Bella said taking a slow deep breath in and out 

 

Her answer seemed to anger the boy before her as he took a step forward hands clenched by his side 

 

“Why did you have to save the filthy Mudblood “ Draco said now standing by his sister's bed 

 

Bella looked at her brother, slowly reaching over to grab one of his hands ignoring the slight pain in her body that seemed to ease up a lot since the lady had given her the potion,  and held the fist in her hand rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand soothing the tenseness in his hand 

 

"The Professor's would not have gotten there in time to stop the beast before it gravely injured or killed the girl. If i had not gotten there when i did Dray imagine what could have happened, what damage it may have done not only to the bathroom but the castle. " Bella spoke looking over Draco's shoulder to she her uncle by the curtain giving her the gold judgemental glare

 

"So what you decided it was better if it was you who got killed Belladonna Melody Malfoy" Snape spoke up from behind Draco 

 

"We both know uncle i am a fighter if there is anything i can do i will" 

 

“You could have died bell i almost lost you all because of a stupid Mudblood” Draco spoke up seemingly to sag and calm down as his sister kept rubbing his hand

 

“It’s rude to use that degrading language drake” Bella smiled slightly moving over slightly pulling the boy onto the bed so she could cuddle into his side, she had missed him over the weeks not being able to get him alone enough to get him to go back to his caring ways

 

“Still if it wasn’t for her you wouldn’t be here perhaps father can do something about it get her expelled or something” Draco sighed wrapping an arm around Bella holding her close kissing her head

 

“You won’t tell mother or father will you Uncle, Draco“

 

"I will not" Snape spoke sighing slightly 

 

“Why in Merlin's name should i not “ Draco spoke forgetting for a moment his sister was hurt and tried turning to face her but in ended up elbowing her side causing Bella to groan out in even more pain 

 

“Because they do not need to know about this and if you do i will tell them what happened in our first flying class, i wonder how father would react” She spoke through deep breaths trying to sooth the pain of her brother accidentally elbowing her

 

Draco squeezed Bella slightly this time being careful as an apology to her 

 

“You wouldn’t dare “

 

Bella just smiling patting Draco’s hand around her shoulder

 

“Oh i would dear “

 

Both siblings entered a staring competition glaring at each other but as time passed both of them couldn’t help but smile at one another

 

Severus watched on as his god daughter and son interacted enjoying the way they both acted around each other it was highly entertaining watching young Draco go from a prat to a sweet caring brother although he knew the very truth of the little girl and who she really was 

 

“So killed a troll did you dear sister of mine”

 

“Ahhh yes well he got me angry and let’s not forget broke my ribs which hurt like crazy”

 

“Remind me why you are in Slytherin Bell since you go running toward the face of danger” Draco laughed and ran a hand through his sisters long hair

 

“Because brother someone has to look after you” Bella let out a small yawns cuddling even more into Draco as sleep over took her

 

“Uncle are you going to tell father or mother about this” draco held a sleeping bella in his arms while he spoke to severus

 

“ I said i would not. I believe she has suffered enough and taken care of the problem at hand why don’t you watch over her read to her do something but be sure to return to the dungeons when Madam Pomfrey dismisses you” Snape would never admit it out loud or to anyone that he a soft spot for both his goddaughter and godson but if anyone asks they were but students for him to torment

 

* * *

 

 

A week later a young Malfoy had finally managed to convince the nurse that she was well enough to return to her classes having caught up on the one’s she already missed thanks to her brother and uncle bringing her homework to her but she was only to be release on terms that she allowed Professor Snape to administer her pain relief, to get looked over once every 3 days and restrain from any strenuous activities which she happily agreed to

 

Bella was walking around the castle enjoying a day to herself free from school work or any other activities when a figure in the distance came walking towards her the closer she they came to meeting the clearer the person became

 

Hermione was walking towards the library to help harry and Ron search for someone called Nicholas Flammell after having discovered from that the boys where looking for the man but her mind at the moment was focused on the young girl who had saved herself but nearly died in the process of doing so. She never saw what happened but she could remember the noises that was heard. If she was honest with herself the Malfoy girl was seemingly scary when she was serious but there was a softer side to all that Malfoyness hiding away from those who could not see it but she was very thankful the girl managed to make it to her in time.

 

Like always she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going only focused on getting there that she never realised the very girl she was thinking about was right in front of her

 

Bella gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder getting her attention as the girl looked at her confused before recognition set it

 

“I just wanted to see how you are doing”

 

“I should be asking you that you are the one that nearly died all because of my stupid self crying in the bathroom long enough for the troll to find me and then you got hurt i was afraid  “ hermione spoke slightly faster than normal

 

Bella simply smiled at the girls rambling

 

“How are you Granger “ she said again bringing Hermione out of her nervous rambling self

 

“I am okay Malfoy how about you “

 

“ i am healing quite nicely although i suspect trouble is lurking near the corner once more but beside healing bruises a lung and rib’s i will be healthy in not time”

 

“ i see well i just wanted to say i can’t thank-you enough for what you did, i heard the stories about the Malfoy’s from many of my housemates how they were manipulative, believed only in pure blood ideals,rich snobby people” Hermione froze realising what she had just said and covered her mouth with her hand stopping her from going any further

 

Bella watched Hermione in amusement

 

“The world is not all black and white Granger someday you will see that but for now i am glad you are alright but best be on your way to where ever you were headed it looked important”

 

Before Hermione could say anything she watched as Bella walked away her robe swaying behind her and it was at that precise moment that Hermione realised that Beladonna Malfoy was something else. 


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas holiday’s

 

Bella and Draco sat in the library playing their 5th round of wizards chess a game in which the boy was loosing horribly while their mother watched over them reading her own book on the armchair looking quite relaxed, their father had left earlier in the day to tend to some business at the ministry leaving all three behind to do as they pleased.

"Come on Bella can you at  least pretend to lose for once " Draco pouted as his rook moved into the trap his sister had set up 

"You know i can't how would that teach you to keep trying even in the face of failure, oh and checkmate brother" Bella moved her castle taking the boy's rook and allowing her to checkmate her opponent 

"Merlin there is no winning against you is there and you know i am the only one willing to play with you" 

Draco let out a groan of frustration leaning back in his seat stretching slightly allowing his body to move from the cramped position he was in 

"I can help you with strategies and way's to lure your opponent" Bella smiled at her brother and set the board up once again only this time neither one would be playing 

"I swear you and Granger could be related some how because you and her are the same" 

"Well i wouldn't expect a mind like yours to know what intelligence is brother after all your attention has always been on daddy dearest" Bella know it was a ow blow but her brother needed to know that the man wasn't who he should strive to be but them again they were only 11 and kids not knowing any better 

"That's enough you two, Draco go get your sisters cloak and wait for us by the front door Bella and i will be there shortly" Narcissa stood up from her spot on the arm chair placing her book down stepping up behind her daughter placing a gently yet firm hand on the girls shoulder

"Yes mother" Draco replied looking at his sister before running a hand through his blond hair walking out the door 

Once Narcissa had deemed that draco was no longer within listening range she waved her wand over the room casting a silencing spell before turning to the young girl still seated 

"Was that necessary Bella you know your brother is young and has only your father to look up to as a roll model" 

"What about uncle Sev he is a better man than Lucius was and will ever be why can Draco not look up to him as a role model" Bella sighed deeply clenching her little fist in frustration 

" You know how it is with our family and pureblood traditions, he is to take after your father both as an heir to the Malfoy name and as his only son, do not fault your brother for something he has no control over. Soon he will experience for himself just how cruel the world can be but for now let him be naive of such cruelty" Narcissa kissed Bella on the top of her head wishing that things could be different, she knew that her husband had abused the young witch but there wasn't something she could do beside trying to guide her down the right path 

"I know mother but it is hard" Bella let out a deep sigh knowing that her mother was right 

"I know darling, we both have kept your brother waiting long enough" 

Both mother and daughter walked out the library to greet the young boy by the front door before apparating from the spot.

 

* * *

 

At diagon alley

 

The Malfoy family minus Lucius of course where roaming around the the many shops looking for the right presents for each but yet having to find anything so they decided that Bella was okay on her own while Draco and their mother went together looking around. About an hour into her journey bella stopped in front of an old Antique shop and upon entering the small yet bountiful shop she was immediately drawn to an old worn down book on the shelf in the very back along with some other things she managed to grab before going to pay for the things

 

“ i see you have found some interesting things some of which have not been touched for quite sometime some of which a girl your age should not be purchasing” The man behind the counter spoke

“Yes well a purchase is a purchase and who are you to deny a well paying customer such as myself, I assume you know who i am ” Bella stared emotionless at the man donning her Malfoy persona

“why is such a young thing like yourself purchasing such things there is little use for them" 

" What use i have for such items is not of your concern now i suggest you stop talking and do your job" 

 

 After the man had finally rung everything up without much more problems bella made her way out of the shop going about her day

 

* * *

 

Christmas finally arrived and bella was wide awake not having slept much the night before, she sat on her bed flipping through one of her books when the was an audible pop

 

“Young miss dobby is sent to fetch you for breakfast” Dobby the little house elf stood by the end of her bed hand wrapped in a makeshift bandage no doubt from punishing himself again

 

It saddened her to see the elf treated so bad but as it stands all she could do was be nice to him when she could

 

“Please tell my mother i will be down shortly, i will go wake my brother up “ bella smiled at dobby getting out of bed in her pjs patting the elf on the head before he disappeared

 

She ran towards her brothers room which was only a few doors down and flung the door open excitedly jumping onto the bed landing right on top causing the boy to groan in pain

 

“Draco wakey wakey it is Christmas you know what that means “ Bella yelled right into Draco’s ear laughing as she did so

 

Draco woke with quite a fright when his sister yelled into his ear not expecting it, pushing bella of off him he sat up in bed groaning

 

“Seriously bell a nice wake up call would be nice”

 

“Yeah well i am happy it’s Christmas we get presents “

 

“Yes yes sister lets not get to excited you know what father is like “

 

“Sadly i do but come on ma is waiting”

 

Bella sighed her happy mood slightly darkening at the mention of the unworthy man knowing full well what will happen later but she would enjoy the day as much as she could

 

The Malfoy family sat quietly around the family room drinking hot cups of hot chocolate well except for Lucius who seemed to think drinking was good idea but to bella it was very nice, they were waiting patiently to open presents as dobby worked on sorting each present to their owner

 

“Darlings once you finish your drink you may open your presents slowly “ Narcissa spoke smiling behind her cup looking at her babies

 

Finishing the rest of their drinks draco and bella placed their mugs down on the table that was there looking at the presents smiling

 

Draco’s presents

 

-A nimbus 2000 for home from Lucius

\- A history of Salazar Slytherin from the man himself first edition from bella and a enchanted ring given later away from everyone

-potion ingredients, new robes, and new Dragonhide gloves- Narcissa

 

Bella’s presents

 

-New robes, Hamlet, Othello, McBeth,El Rei Lear written play’s by the man himself ShakeSphere from Narcissa

-A new enchanted scarf in black, Advanced Spells and charms first edition by Draco

 

Narcissa’s presents

 

-A gift basket full of different sweets and savoury  from Draco

-Hand written card a gift card, hand knitted scarf, and a necklace given later away from everyone from Bella

 

Lucius

-hand written card and new cufflinks from draco

 

Later that evening ball

 

Bella and draco were sitting in bella’s room putting the final touches onto their outfit’s for the remainder of the night chatting away about school enjoying each other’s company, bella was putting the last of the pins in her hair keeping the hair in place  fixing her dress so it covered the scars and bruises that were left by Lucius earlier on while Draco fixed his hair and suit tie trying to get it straight not having noticed anything

 

“Drake do you think tonight will be fun “ Bella said looking at Draco from the reflection in the mirror 

 

Draco looked at his sister fidgeting with her dress sighing closing his eyes

 

“Not for me no but you know what the ball means to mother and father which means we be on our best behaviour”

 

Bella sighed grabbing her wand from the dresser and flicked it towards Draco tightening his tie and straightening his suit all together as it looked ruffled 

 

“That’s better isn’t it , i hope someone there is intelligent enough to hold a decent conversation”  she stood up placing the wand in it’s holster under her dress on her thigh making sure she could reach it if need be you never know what will happen

 

“Thank-you now if you would be kind to allow me to escort you to the ballroom” Draco spoke smiling at his sister holding his arm out for her to take

 

“How kind of you” Bella let out a chuckle wrapping her arm around Draco’s kissing his cheek

 

Entering the ballroom Bella and Draco were met with the usual stares from many of the families there but one person stood out than the rest of them and that was a blond haired women by the name of Narcissa Malfoy dressed  in lovely dark green dress that hugged her curves and brought out her piercing blue eyes

 

“Mother sure looks beautiful “ Bella whispered to Draco who was busy calming himself of his nerves as they walked towards their parents

 

As they met their parents bella smiled kissing draco’s cheek once more before looking at her mother

 

“Mother may i just say you look stunning tonight “Bella smiled up at her mother smiling

 

“Hush dear how about you go talk to some of your school friends like young Miss Parkinson your father will show Draco around” Narcissa really didn’t want to leave Draco and Lucius but tonight she had to play the perfect housewife

 

“Do i have to talk to school peers can’t i talk to the adult’s its always interesting what they have to say”

 

anyone who didn’t know the young girl they would figure that she was just another 11 year old but Narcissa knew better because her daughter was to mature for her age and there was many reasons for that yet she couldn’t help think her daughter was an enigma.

 

“ shall we make the rounds then love starting with Mr Parkinson” Narcissa smiled down at bella holding her hand out for her to take holding her glass of champange in the other

 

“Very well them mother i do hope the men can keep their hands to themselves tonight”


End file.
